1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved ocular apparatus used to illustrate common ocular disorders such as nearsightedness, farsightedness, astigmatism and presbyopia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical and ophthalmological models are often used to depict the various workings of the eye. The science of ophthalmology extends back to the early twentieth century, when the earliest models of the eye were developed. These early models of the eye, as well as more recent and sophisticated models are outlined in the related art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,621 issued to Kintner outlines an optical demonstrating apparatus for demonstrating the movements of the human eye. The apparatus makes a provision for the simulation of the action of the principal cords or muscles whereby the eyeballs are rotated on their optical axes. It is possible to ocularly demonstrate muscular imbalances such as diplopia and other conditions using this apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,518 issued to Desmond outlines a device for showing the relationship of the focal point of a ray of light entering the eye with respect to the retina of the eye for various angular positions of a person's vision. Specifically, the device shows the relationship of the focal point of a ray of light entering the human eye through the marginal and central portions of an ophthalmic lens situated in front of the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,603 issued to Witt outlines a relatively simple device for providing various states of the eye and optical effects such as nearsightedness and farsightedness. The device is not capable, however, of illustrating varying degrees of nearsightedness and farsightedness and does not illustrate the relatively common ocular condition of astigmatism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,735 issued to Dunn outlines the use of a dioptermeter for demonstrating the refractive errors of the human eye. The dioptermeter is also used in checking whether the curvature of a given lens, as measured, corresponds to its correct prescription.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,593 issued to Loeb outlines a model of the human eye that may function as an ophthalmological display and teaching device for illustrating external and internal pathological conditions of the eye. This device is able to accommodate different strengths of corneal lenses and their respective visual effects as part of the model.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,130 issued to Gorgon et al. outlines the use of an ophthalmological training and evaluator simulator (in the form of a working manikin) and, more particularly, to a system for simulating an actual ophthalmological examination on a human eye with the capability of readily offering a large number of bilateral diverse funduscopic eyeground presentations for observation with an ophthalmoscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,151 issued to Cushman outlines the use of a Scheiner-principle vernier optometer apparatus for measuring the resting state of accommodation of a person in a darkened environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,208 issued to Alexander outlines the use of a teaching aid for those learning to use an ophthalmoscope. The teaching aid has a chamber with a first generally hemispherical wall formed with an aperture through which a photographic image of the retinal surface of an eye located in the chamber may be viewed.
All of the patents outline the use of important ophthalmological devices. Out of all of the devices outlined in the previous patents, only the device outlined in the Witt patent illustrate what basic ophthalmology disorders such as nearsightedness and farsightedness are. What is really needed is an improved prototype or model that better physically illustrates some common ocular disorders such as nearsightedness, farsightedness, astigmatism and presbyopia in varying degrees. That is what is really needed in the related art.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Thus an apparatus illustrating vision disorders and conditions solving the aforementioned problems is desired.